


Temporal Inevitability

by PrinceOfTime101



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Based on me and my friends, Don't feel like saying all the sexual stuff so just figure it out as you go, I made these characters, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOfTime101/pseuds/PrinceOfTime101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 teens each are forced into the world of SBURB,  but there's a problem. These 20 teens aren't supposed to a part of this game, in fact it's not supposed to exist, but Skaia must save them to save itself. They are thrust into a world where the traditional rules no longer apply, and it's anything goes. However the reward for beating the game will be a new world, allowing the eight humans, and now turned, twelve trolls to continue their races. The challenges will be steep, and the trials massive, but it will require team effort, and seeing as how they are all somewhat divided, they just might tear each other apart. United they stand...or united they fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sky begins to glow a pastel of bright orage, red, and yellow. The meteors streak down through the sky, raining fire and death wherever it hits. The teens look up and see one  massive one falling straight towards them. They had been at school today, and it had been any regular day whenever they began to fall. Now they somehow knew it was the end. A meteor barring on their current position there was no way to move away, not when the meteor was half the size of the moon. And as it began to heat up, one of the teens looked and noticed a glow, somewhere off to the side. He runs over and see's it's a gate, but not just any gate. It was a spirograph. And it was floating. He shouts for his friends to come over here, and they all stand watching. No one knew where it would take them. or what would happen, but it all boiled down to two options. They could all just sit there and die, allowing the extinction of their race, or they could go through the gate, wherever it took them. Accepting that maybe this was always inevitable, one by one they enter. The boy who noticed the gate goes last, glancing up at the sky. He doesn't know for sure, but if this does have something to do with homestuck, then this will be insane levels of difficulty. As the tree's begin catching on fire he hurriedly jumps in, the gate collapsing behind him. 

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet two of the characters, learn about a habit that will soon become a main focus of the book, nothing much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda boring and short, but the next chapters will be much longer. And also much more interesting.

A cool wind whispers through the night, ever so slightly shaking the trees. Purple leaves fall slowly to the ground, trailing softly in the night. Upon a mighty cliff a troll sits watching the two moons of this strange world in the sky. He is somewhat spaced out, transfixed by the beauty of a world untouched by anyone. He is caught unaware when a visitor begins to silently approach. Closer and closer, until it crouches right behind him. It leans in close, and whispers, "Boo."

"What the fu- oh it's you Bastet. So uh what are you doing up?" Xevros says curiously, but with a noticeable trimmer in his voice.

"I just felt like scaring the shit out of you. No in all honesty I couldn't sleep either." Bastet says laying down next to him. Xevros looks over and smiles at the fact of how innocent she can look sometimes. She was a rust blood, with long hair going all the way down to the small of her back, with a few curls every now and then. She had large eyes, and due to their age had already began to fill in with their blood color. Her horns were small and conical shaped, only going up for for a little bit, and vaguely resembled cat ears. She was also very tall, standing at 6"0, and was usually always smiling, which helped accent that fact that despite her thoughts otherwise, she was very attractive. Alas she's in a matespriteship with someone else, and you and her are pretty much best of friends. _Oh well. At least your not alone. You have everyone else who made it, and besides it's only been a week now. Plenty of time._ "So uh are you going to do the dating thing tomorrow?" Bastet asks, noticing him staring at her.

"Nope. Me and some others are going to actually do something productive and explore the forest." Xevros says matter a factly.

"You do know we have no idea what's in there right? For all we know it could kill us all."

"Oh well then i'll finally die a virgin. I'm telling you I will be a forever alone."

"Pfft your not hideous. I would consider you date-able material if..." Bastet trails off.

"You weren't dating someone. Don't worry Bastet, I don't have a thing for you. You know who I used to have a thing for. Besides I gave up on her long ago."

"Oh my god. Come here before I have to strangle you. You and your damn melodrama." She says grabbing him. Despite protesting, he allowed himself to be pulled, and ended up being cuddled, her warmth spreading throughout his entire body. He shrugs and let's it happen, happy to receive any kind of attention. They sit like this for a while, until Xevros senses that she has fallen asleep. Silently laughing, he picks her up and get's off his roof, and walks back into his hive. Upon entering, it was decided that people that shared an aspect would be stuck living together, but you didn't mind Kisune living with you, even if once you did have a flushed crush on her. It was a victorian style hive, and it was rather large, but that was because he used all the space he could. He walks through the hive and gets to his bedroom, a floor right below Kisune. Being careful not to wake either of them, he carefully pulls back his sheet, and slides her in. She sleepily stirs, but after a few mumbled words falls back to sleep. Tucking her in he walks out and decided that perhaps he should probably sleep too. However his bed was now taken over, so he would have to use one of the guest one's. As he walks in, he passes a mirror and decides that he should look at his reflection. Pausing long enough to turn on a light, he looks at the mirror and see's a teenage troll like all the rest of him. Hair going to his chin, and somewhat curly and messy, causes him to long since stop trying to fix it when he wakes up. A neutral expression, with somewhat thoughtful eyes. Two fangs like a spider's’ jut out past his lips, causing him to accidentally bite his own lips occasionally. Thin, white wire framed glasses over his eyes, and a somewhat feminine face. And standing at 6”2, he couldn’t really see what they saw. _Eh doesn’t matter._

  
He goes into his bed, and again bumps his horns on the headboard, causing him to let loose a string of expletives, before settling down. His horns were conical as well, but thinner and longer, standing up like dog ears on his head. However this caused him to hit low things, generally causing him a lot of needless pain. He massaged his aching horns before closing his eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep. As he began to sleep his mind had a habit of psychically finding peoples minds and drifting in and out of them. In the beginning it wouldn’t cause him much trouble, but soon he would see some things he wasn’t supposed to. He only vaguely knew his mind wandered, having seen himself do it on Prospit. He finally falls asleep, and it was silent throughout the hive.

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are completely new characters, and don't have anything necessarily to do with the canon characters. However they're based off my friends and I, and the story has a lot to do with homestuck, but not just homestuck. I would see a lot of people liking this story due to the wide scope this will cover. I hope you personally will like it, and just as a note there will probably be some serious scenes in here so enjoy!


End file.
